


Late Night Visits

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with some plot, a little side of, kind of fluffy?, rubbin eachother off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Amélie has been occupying Angela's bed for several nights now but tonight she's in the lovin kind of mood.





	

It’s always like this, always the dead middle of the night when she shows up and sneaks into bed. Just to press her back against Angela’s and fall asleep. Angela doesn't mind it, as it actually physically makes her heart hurt on the night’s when it seems like maybe she won’t be showing up this time. She’s always willing to be a source of comfort for her, she’s grown attached to the sniper over the past few months. When her door slides open, soft light from the hallway casts across Angela’s bed. Angela never makes a spectacle of her entrance, she knows that it makes her uncomfortable but she has to turn her head to just briefly take in the sight of her. There she is Amélie; clad in bicycle shorts and a sports bra, her hair pulled back into a tight bun on the top of her head. Angela pulls back the covers and doesn't look at Amélie as she slowly climbs underneath the sheets. 

It’s been six months now since Overwatch had captured Amélie and started the process of reversing the damage that Talon had done to her. The truth is it’ll never truly be reversed. It’s impossible to turn back the clock on the kind of things Talon put Amélie through. Angela was one of the few that trusted her, maybe it was her yielding heart or maybe she was right when she picked up on what she could swear was the need, and the want to reclaim her personality. Amélie want’s to heal and Angela refuses to believe otherwise. Angela’s been told she’s a fool to carry around such a mindset and that she's too old to believe is such things; that one of these days it might prove to be her downfall. _How can you trust a former talon agent such as this one? The moment you let your guard down she’ll put a bullet in your back._ Words from colleagues that echo in her mind; but how could she believe such a thing when Amélie is wrapping her hands around her waist? When she's resting her forehead on her shoulder; Amélie’s cold skin unusually warm. 

Angela’s heart flutters, she’s never done this before, never cuddled with her.

“Are you nervous?” Amélie whispers, “Your heart, it’s beating fast.” 

“I suppose I am.” 

Amélie’s hands grasp handfuls of Angela’s t-shirt, “Are you afraid of me?” 

Angela grabs a hold of her fists squeezes them tight, “Absolutely not. My heart's not racing out of fear.” 

Amélie grazes her lips against the doctor's shoulder while blowing warm air onto the soft skin. Goosebumps cascade down Angela’s arms and a sharp shiver runs down her spine. She shudders, wondering what it was that got Amélie in such a… mood. When she licks her lips her tongue skims ever so slightly across Angela’s shoulder. Her heart wasn’t beating all that fast before but now it’s starting to really pound against her chest. She want’s to turn around to face her. To give her sweet caring kisses but she's afraid if she does she might scare Amélie away. The last thing she wants is for her to leave. 

Grazes slowly turn into careful kisses; Angela stays still, enjoying whatever Amélie is willing to give to her. Her hands let go of Angela’s shirt instead, they roam underneath the tee Amélie’s nails running across her tender flesh. 

She stops for a moment unsure of her emotions, “Am I being too forward?” 

“N-no,” Angela stutters, “Please don’t stop.” 

At the sound of eagerness in Angela’s voice, Amélie scoots closer to her pressing her crotch up against the doctor's vast hips. Her tongue laps over her shoulder and runs down into the crook of her neck. Angela can’t help but whimper, it’s been so long since she had been intimate with anyone, and having Amélie here like this feels like a dream. Amélie stays there in her neck for a while sucking, kissing and licking until the skin is swollen, sensitive and red. Angela braves a little touch. She slips one hand behind her to grip a bit of Amélie’s strong thigh. When Amélie pulls away Angela is filled with instant regret, _you got too greedy._

To her pleasant surprise, Amélie flips her over onto her back and straddles her hips applying pressure causing her to sink into the bed. Amélie cocks her head to the side, her bright gold eyes are shining through the darkness of the room. She brings her hands up and slowly leans forward to cup Angela’s face, she’s smiling, and Angela is more than willing to give her a smile in return. 

“Such a graceful face you have doctor… I wonder what it looks like in ecstasy.” 

Angela had flutters in a much lower place now and her hips jerk involuntarily. Amélie chuckles softly, “I guess I’ll have to see.” 

They make out slowly. Taking their time with each press of their lips. Eager tongues keeping their kisses wet and loud. Each kiss makes Angela braver she leans into them pressing as hard as she can. She takes the initiative to slip her hands inside Amélie’s shorts and cups as much of her butt as she can. Slow kisses melt into hungry passionate ones. Low moans reverberating into each other's mouths. Amélie sits back on Angela’s hands so she can pull her sports bra up and over her head. She tosses it into an unknown corner of the room. Angela’s breath hitches at the sight of her; all soft slopes and smooth skin. 

She lifts Angela’s head and guides her mouth to her breasts. Angela opens up taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Amélie rocks her hips grinding into Angela, sighing at the feeling of the doctor's warm tongue and mouth engulfing her breast. Amélie entangles her fingers into Angela’s hair tugging gently as she lays her back down onto the bed. Breast still in her mouth. Amélie uses her free hand to trace a finger down her face guiding it over her chest. Further down and down until she hooks it into the waist of her underwear. She shoves her whole hand inside of them; she lazily massages the doctors folds rubbing her slick between her fingers. 

Angela pulls Amélie’s shorts down below her butt. She's eager to get her hands in the same place. When Angela does get her hands pressed up against Amélie’s public mound; her fingertips circle her clit. Amélie lets her head fall onto the pillow next to her face. They beam at one another as their hands massage sweet moans out of each other. As the pressure starts to build Angela takes her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes scrunch up. Amélie smiles voice nothing but a breath, “Ah. There it is.” 

It’s hard to keep up the rhythm as they both come but they are determined and they power through it. Keeping each other writhing and whimpering through their orgasms. Amélie slips under Angela's arm rests her face against her soft chest. She doesn't bother to pull up her shorts she just wants to relax, to sink into fuzzy comfort and sleep. Angela pulls her as close as possible, “You can stay you know, please. Will you still be here when I wake up in the morning?” 

“Agents will no doubt see me leaving your room. They will whisper about your allegiance.” 

“I don’t give a damn.” 

“If you say so, I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it :')


End file.
